Royally Horsing Around
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Link and Ilia entrust Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Samus Aran, Midna, Nera, and also Female Robin with watching over Epona while they're both gone for half of the night. However, what the couple didn't know was that Zelda had some certain "other" ideas on her mind about this whole task, unfortunately. Human x Animal/Futa warning dead ahead, mind you. Read at your OWN risk here.
1. Royally Horsing Around - 1

_**[Disclaimer] I don't own "Nintendo" or anything, okay? Just... shut up, I guess? I don't know. Who cares.**_

 _ **[Author's Note] Well, this is probably THEE most messed up thing that I've ever written, but I promise it'll never get any darker than this! Seriously, I mean that! This story really IS NOT for everybody. However, if you want to read it anyway to get all offended and disgusted about it, then that's all on you. I really don't care. Screw you.**_

 _ **And also, though this might sound pretty fake or something, I honestly DO NOT support real life "human on animal" sex, mind you. I know, I know, I freaking know! I'm writing about it and all, but... well, it's fake! It's just a story, a fantasy of sorts. Heck, I WOULD NEVER screw a horse in real life! And for multiple reasons, at that! Nevertheless, though, writing about it like this is somehow okay for me. I'm sick and twisted, okay?**_

 _ **I'm also really sorry about any typos and other stupid writing errors! No story is without its typos, and no movie is without its sin. By the way, am I really the only one who noticed that the horses in "BotW" actually had very slight ass jiggle physics done to them? I really could have sworn that they did! Okay, enough of that crap, already. So, who's up for some four player "TMNT 4" action on the SNES, folks? Let's rock that SH**!**_

 **(Royally Horsing Around - 1)**

With both Link and Ilia gone on a very, very, very long and romantic stroll across Hyrule Field at night now, it was only up to Princess Zelda to keep watch over the famous warrior's legendary steed, that special horse being Epona. However, what the couple didn't know was that Zelda secretly brought over a few of her female friends. Well, that... AND they were all planning on fucking the horse, too.

The sinister group consisted of Princess Zelda, her longtime girlfriend Samus Aran, Princess Peach, Female Robin, Nera, and also imp form Midna. After properly feeding and washing up Epona with the girls, around that time was when Zelda finally decided to commence her beyond unjust plan of unbounded curiosity and very perverse lust.

As of right now, each of the women here were all naked, fully naked. Not only that, but the each of them all now had futa penises, as well. How, you ask? Well, Zelda, Robin, Nera, and Midna each easily gave themselves the male organ by simply using some sort of magic on their body. Peach and Samus, however, had to drink a special type of potion in order to grow themselves the special added on body part.

Of course, they all still had their female parts, too, but except with an added on huge phallus right above their own vagina. And speaking of dicks, each of the women's cocks were not just huge, but super huge. By using their ultra powerful magic, and two others just drinking specially rare elixirs, each of the girls now had a penis at least ranging from eleven to twelve inches long in length, and about two to three inches wide in width.

None of the women were actually used to being this hung, in lack of a better word here, but they all certainly didn't mind it at all. Heck, it felt great, anyway. The main reason why they even wanted to increase their size and girth in the first place was because they were all dealing with Epona here. They all at least wanted the female horse to feel something, you know?

The somewhat small barn that they were all currently inside of also was shockingly clean. There were no flies anywhere to be found, not a trace of shit was anywhere either, it smelled of freshly baked apples, and even Epona herself was totally clean and smelled perfectly fine. It was indeed weird, but that was just the way it was here.

With each of her friends standing really close behind while watching her, Princess Zelda shamelessly continued to thrust her large cock deep inside of the calm behaving horse's wet vagina with very strong thrusts of the hips, the brunette woman now biting her bottom lip as she steadily watched herself going completely balls deep inside of the legendary swordsman's mighty steed; Zelda was standing right on top of a small wooden stool, mind you.

The way that Zelda's plump ass cheeks mesmerizingly jiggled around as she brutally fucked the horse in front of herself, how the juicily wet sounding noises of raw sex lewdly echoed all around inside of the warm barn, the ever so constant moaning sounds that the elf-like princess would make with practically every rough thrust of her own shapely hips, just **everything** seemed WAY more sexy and arousing to them than they all originally thought that it would.

"F-fuck!" eventually giggled Zelda, the blue eyed princess bucking her hips forward extra roughly soon as she breathed out the cuss word. "I never felt a pussy s-so wet feeling before! Oh, my Din...! You girls really have to t-try this!" encouraged the hip bucking Hylian, Zelda's right hand holding up Epona's white colored tail as she fucked her, and the woman's left hand gently caressing one of the beautiful horse's extremely huge flanks.

"Yeah, well maybe we could if YOU stopped fucking her, already! Geez, Zelda, you've been at this for almost twenty minutes now! Just cum and get it over with, bitch!" said a clearly impatient sounding Robin, the thick magician just causally stroking her large phallus as she watched her long eared friend happily going to town on the elegant mare.

"Oh, relax. She'll be done soon enough, Robin. I can tell, honestly," spoke back Nera with a smile on her face, the blue haired girl looking over at her wife when she spoke those words.

"Goodness, just look at her go!" tittered out Peach, the perky princess completely loving the look and sounds of things right now. "I still can't believe that we're actually doing this, though. Zelda always gets us to do the most craziest of things somehow, you know? I mean, if Ilia and Link were to catch all of us doing this, then...? Oh, wait! Ilia is in on this! He, he, he. I almost forgot about that."

"No worries, beautiful," cheerfully began Robin, her left hand giving Peach's fat butt a very hard smack soon as she started talking to the busty woman. "Apparently, those two aren't going to be back here until way, WAY later! And besides, he probably does this shit to Epona along with Ilia, too, you know? Why else would he have several small stools sitting around here for? What, to fix up windows or something? He's fucking this big, fat, equine booty and you know it, girl!"

Now placing one of her fingers against of her own chin, Peach's pretty face looking seriously in deep thought at the moment, the big booty princess then soon began to utter back out, "Hmm, I never thought about that, Robin. That does seem kind of strange, though. However, I really don't think Link is THAT kind of guy... I t-think? O-oh, my!"

Suddenly, Princess Peach then felt someone's face shaking back and forth right between her own soft ass cheeks, and not to mention a wet tongue also licking up and down her butt crack, too. Upon feeling this random and joyous pleasure, Peach quickly looked in back of herself and discovered that it was Midna who was the one licking her ass at the moment here. "Gosh, you're so fucking naughty," cutely giggled Peach as she smiled down at the imp girl, which then eventually made Midna quietly laugh herself as she merrily continued to worship the blonde princess's amazingly thick ass with her tongue.

"I'm c-close! Din, I'm SO close now, girls...!" shouted Princess Zelda, her curvy hips now starting to thrust forward even faster and harder than ever before as she desperately fucked the brown furred mare's soaked pussy like her own life actually depended on it. "You like my b-big dick inside of you, don't you, Epona? I k-know that you do, g-girl!"

And as if the legendary horse somehow understood Zelda's words just now, Epona immediately let out a loud nickering sound, and the mare also very slightly pushed her divinely giant ass back against of Zelda's wildly bucking pelvis some more, as well. All of the women quickly noticed what just happened, and they all then started to happily laugh about it, too. Well, everyone did except for Samus Aran and Midna, of course. Samus was just steadily watching her sexy girlfriend roughly fucking Epona while fiercely jerking off her own futa cock, and Midna was still very anxiously eating out Peach's plump booty at the moment here. You know, nothing special at all.

"Whoa, seriously?! Did she just...? Wait, can she understand us or something? She really likes this shit?" blurted out Robin in disbelief, the young woman's face now looking brighter than ever all of the sudden.

"Believe it or not, I truly believe that she does, my dear," replied back Nera as she cuffed her hands together.

Thrusting even faster inside of the female horse soon enough, the pointy eared woman's legs practically quivering in pleasure as she did so, Zelda then gave Epona's huge rear-end a rather firm slap before breathing out loudly, "S-she does like it! She really does, girls! And goodness fucking gracious, so d-do I! Fuck...! Oh, FUCK!"

"Easy with all the ass slapping there, Zelda! You crazy bitch! Geez, I'm surprised Epona hasn't kicked the soul out of you yet. You really have to watch out for that shit," spoke the female tactician, worriment clearly being heard in her voice.

"O-oh, I can't help it, dammit! This a-ass is just so HUGE and SOFT! It's intimidatingly huge a-and surprisingly soft, a-actually! Gods, her big butt even has some serious jiggle to it, too! It's just amazing...! C-come on, Robin, you **know** that I can never fuck a girl without smacking her on the ass! Human OR mare! Din, you all should k-know that by now...!" explained Zelda with a struggle, her curved hips still viciously bucking up against of Epona's rounded flanks with haste.

"That's totally true," laughed the hazel eyed magician, Robin's right hand now rubbing her right rounded, big buttock as her mind simply drifted off to how hard Zelda fucked her just a while ago.

"No, Robin, it's fine," reassured the blue haired girl, her hands still cuffed together as she smiled at the taboo scene displayed right in front of them all. "Somehow, I can tell that she understands everything. The penetration, the spanking, simply everything. Zelda should be fine. We all should be fine."

Giving her wife's plump butt a little pinch now, Robin just chuckled before responding back to the smiling girl, "Aw, if you say so, babe. For some reason, though, I can somehow tell that you're right about all of that."

"OH, YES!" suddenly hollered Princess Zelda as she strongly mashed her pelvis straight against the horse's giant ass and stayed still for a while, the panting brunette's very large futa phallus now ejaculating multiple thick streams of hot, lady spunk deep inside of the relaxed mare's wonderfully wet feeling pussy.

"She did it! She **really** did it! He, he, he, he! Zelda, you're SO bad! You're such a bad girl, Zelda!" giggled Princess Peach, clearly astonished about the situation at hand here.

"Yeah, and it's about fucking time, too! I truly thought that she'd never cum..." were Robin's words as she folded her arms underneath of her own beautiful breasts.

"Fuck...!" loudly whispered Zelda, and afterwards powerfully thrusting her thick dick back and forth deep inside of Epona's really hot feeling mare-hood at least five more times before finally deciding to pull herself completely from out of the horse's special hole. Elegantly stepping off of the wooden stool now, the elf-like woman gave each of her currently futa friends a soft looking smile before speaking to them all, "Okay, well, I had MY experience. Who is next, ladies?"

"Oh, me! I call dibs on the steed now, bitches!" laughed out Midna as she pulled her face away from Princess Peach's soft and ever so large looking butt.

"Well, step right up then, beautiful," kindly spoke Zelda, the Hylian woman ever so suddenly turning herself around yet again, firmly placing both of her hands onto each giant cheek of Epona's fat ass, and then passionately beginning to lick, sniff, and suck really hardly on the mare's puckered out butthole like a pervert.

All of the naked girls just watched as Princess Zelda happily shook her flawless face deep in-between of the female horse's huge ass crack, the elf-like woman ever so loudly groaning in such genuine euphoria as she shamelessly continued to rim, kiss, and overall orally worship the well behaving mare's twitching, fresh smelling anus.

"She's so fucking nasty...! But, DAMN! That just looks so darn hot!" bluntly admitted Robin with a smirk, her own futa cock somehow hardening up even more simply from the mere sight of the taboo situation right now.

The princess of twilight eventually gave both of Peach's huge booty cheeks three rather rough feeling spanks before slowly floating on over towards both Zelda and Epona now. "I may be getting sloppy seconds, but even that's still better than getting nothing, right?" said Midna with her usual fanged smirk on her impish face.

Instead of saying anything back to the smirking imp, Zelda instead decided to slowly take her licking face away from Epona's immense booty, firmly grip onto Midna's hardened cock with her right hand, stroked it a few times, and then immediately began to strongly suck on the now loudly moaning imp's lady meat with a vengeance; Zelda certainly couldn't devour Midna's entire length, of course, but she most definitely tried to.

"Aaahhhhhh, fuck, Z-Zelda...! Oooohhhhhh, yeeeahhhhh!" ever so deeply moaned Midna with her eyes half lidded, the curvaceous imp's tongue also hanging from out of her mouth now, as well. "Get that dick n-nice and wet for me, baby. Y-yeah, suck it harder, you fucking whore! Oh, fuck y-yes, you bitch!"

After rapidly bobbing her head back and forth while sucking hardly on the female imp's extremely well-endowed penis for about two minutes straight, Zelda then eventually popped her wet mouth from off of Midna's throbbing cock, the devious brunette also quickly giving the imp's twitching tip a strong lick right afterwards, as well. "There, all done. Have your fun now, you sexy little cutie," flirtatiously expressed Zelda as she winked her left eye at the girl, and not to mention also giving Midna's right bubbled ass cheek a very firm squeeze or two before beginning to sexily sashay away from the princess of twilight.

Turning her flame colored hair into a human shaped hand, Midna then used said hand to sharply spank Zelda straight on her swaying, jiggling butt as she seductively walked away, the imp girl laughing quietly to herself as she watched Zelda slightly jump in surprise due to her own rather sudden choice of action; Robin, too, also smacked Zelda very firmly on her rounded ass when she walked passed of her, as well.

"Okay then! Shall we get started here?" cheerfully chimed Midna as she deviously rubbed her hands together, seconds later then turning her attention right towards the waiting horse. Not even needing the stool because she could levitate herself, the futa imp soon causally floated behind of the grandly huge mare and patted her giant butt a few times. "It's been a long time since we've last seen each other, eh? How about we make up for some lost time!" almost evilly cackled out the twilight princess as she placed Epona's very long tail over her right shoulder, Midna then spontaneously starting to sloppily eat out Epona's winking and tasty butthole like groceries, as well.

As if in another response to their words, the brown colored horse instantly let out another loud nickering sound as she playfully shook her soft tail around for a bit, which then only anxiously made Midna start to lick and suck even harder on the female horse's anus in the process of things.

"Aw, she's so precious!" giggled Peach with a wide smile on her flawless face. "I think she wants you, Midna."

"Oh, and I want her, too," deeply replied back the sexy imp as she soon stopped rowdily rimming the mare's puckering asshole, Midna now gently rubbing her huge, black colored cock right in-between of Epona's massive ass crack.

Zelda was now standing right behind of her beautiful girlfriend, Samus Aran, as she patiently waited to watch Midna have her go at Epona here. While waiting, however, the brunette princess eventually began to strongly hump the bounty hunter woman straight from behind, the rather loud and very much arousing plopping sounds of pelvis crashing up against of plump ass cheeks now beautifully echoing around inside of the soothingly lit up barn all of the sudden.

"Yeah, baby. Fuck...!" moaned Samus, the ponytailed blonde still steadily stroking her lady meat as she bit her bottom lip somewhat slightly. "You looked so hot doing that, Zelda. You're such a twisted bitch, you know that?"

"Hmm, hmm. Yes, that may be true, but so are the rest of you all," was Zelda's simple response, the graceful princess now tightly hugging her groaning woman as she then started to anxiously thrust her curved hips forward even harder than before. "Mm... y-you have such an amazing booty, my love! Oh, how I just **LOVE** fucking it all day long, my dearest! Oh, goodness me!"

"You know what?" began Midna, still smoothly hot-dogging Epona's humungous and soft feeling bottom, mind you. "I'm going to pound her asshole instead." Hearing those shocking words instantly caught everybody's attention.

"H-her ASS? Like, seriously!? Ha, hah! Gosh, girl, are you sure about that? Things could probably get a little... not so great, you know?" warned Robin as she tried not to laugh so much.

"Eh, it's worth a shot, right?" plainly retorted back the fine ass imp before she slowly positioned her rock-hard penis right in front of the mighty mare's tight anus. "Here goes nothing!" Midna then shouted out to everyone, and literally a second later then super aggressively shoving her amazingly large member fully deep inside of the calm behaving horse's giant, round shaped, firm, yet oddly soft feeling ass; Midna sighed oh, so damn loudly soon as she entered inside of Epona's puckered anal cavity, by the way.

"Holy shit," quietly whispered both Nera and Robin in slight disbelief, the two horny women shamefully aroused by the debauched scene displayed right in front of themselves.

"Oooh, fuck yes!" cooed Midna as she closed her eyes shut in pleasure, seconds later giggling to herself as she slowly opened back up her red and yellow colored eyes. "She f-feels so good! Oh, my gosh! Fuck!" Now placing both of her small hands on each of Epona's huge flanks, the big bottom imp then started to desperately thrust her broad hips forward a total of fourteen times straight, Midna also moaning really noisily as she powerfully fucked the nickering mare's wobbling butt in such heat.

With the imp's fourteenth thrust being the strongest one out of them all, Midna lovingly sighed in delight once again, stood still for a few seconds, and then ever so slowly pulled her entire throbbing length from out of the horse's asshole. Upon close inspection, her big and black dick was perfectly clean. Looking kind of shocked now, but really happy anyway, Midna cackled joyfully before loudly uttering out to her female friends, "W-wow! The inside of her butt is cleaner than a whistle! There's surprisingly NO shit on my dick AT ALL! Hurray for me, right?"

"Wait, s-seriously?" said the big booty tactician, her facial expression looking completely blown away at the moment. "Just what kind of a horse IS Epona, anyway? I mean, like, she smells really good, she can apparently understand words, her fat ass jiggles around a whole lot for a horse, and...! Well, she's just fucking awesome! At least we don't have to worry about getting shitted on any time soon, though, huh?"

"Oh, Robin, hush! You're so nasty sometimes, woman!" giggled the blue haired girl, Nera quickly giving her pigtailed wife's large and soft booty a solid feeling spank with her left hand right afterwards, as well.

"Aw, aren't I, though?" cheerfully replied back Robin, the thick girl now turning her back towards her sweet lover, sexily sticking her big ass straight out towards Nera, and then crudely letting out a very loud farting noise as she simply used her Elwind techniques to push some scentless air from out of her own anus; the waft lasted for about four seconds, too.

"Mm! Goodness gracious...!" then softly laughed out Nera as she smacked Robin's incredibly plump booty really hardly once again, her blue colored eyes now closely watching her own nasty wife shake around her amazingly round shaped ass for a little while before standing back straight up again. "You're such a naughty and nasty girl, indeed...! And I love it, baby! He, he!"

"Robin, are you over there farting again, bitch?" asked Zelda with a smirk, the woman still passionately humping her bounty hunter girlfriend like a horny dog at the moment.

"Yeah, I am. What's it to YOU, sexy? Have a problem with it?" were Robin's calm sounding words right back to Zelda, the white haired girl now looking over her left shoulder as she gazed at both Samus and Zelda.

Zelda then slapped Samus' big, juicy, and sexily rippling ass before speaking back to the tactician girl, "No, not at all, silly. I actually fucking love when you do that shit! Din, **everyone** does! I honestly like using my own magical powers to do things of that nature on demand, as well. It's such a fucking turn-on, I swear!"

"Mm, hmm! It sure is," simply agreed Nera as she soon started to carelessly grope on Robin's soft feeling butt now; Robin just groped Nera's beautifully rounded booty right back.

"Fuck, this is so amazing!" whimpered out Midna as she forcefully shoved her thick penis back inside of Epona's hot butthole, the moaning imp wasting no time whatsoever as she then started to angrily fuck the beautiful mare's super big butt the absolute hardest that she possibly could.

Aside from the lewd sounds of Midna's pelvis smashing very hardly against of Epona's soft, large, and jiggling ass cheeks like a furious little rabbit, and also Midna just pleasurably moaning in general, the humbly lit up barn remained perfectly silent for a really, really long while. Everyone just quietly stood still in awe, each of the sexy girls, all of them except for Zelda at the moment, rapidly jerking off their own big futa cocks as they all closely watched the princess of twilight herself totally ravage the female horse's toned, rounded, and dreamily huge booty like a completely horny maniac.

Ten minutes later of raw mare booty fucking, Midna happily continued to strongly fuck the horse's extremely huge ass as she soon began to speak with her tongue hanging from out of her mouth now, "T-this is seriously w-way too wonderful feeling...! I mean, HOLY S-SHIT BALLS! H-how does Link **NOT** do this, you k-know? Fuck! I actually always used to do t-this to Link's big, plump, furry butt in his wolf form back in the day, and he'd always just return the naughty favor right back to me...! Yep, rough butt fucking **and** licking a-always happened between the two of us t-those stressful days, I swear! Ah, y-yes, those were some really, **REALLY** great times, a-actually. He, he! And extra thick Epona here **also** has a very nice ass to fuck, too! A-aw, FUCK YEAH!"

"She's fucking the shit out of her...! Gosh, why is this so hot for?" breathed out Robin, still jerking herself off here.

"Midna's big ass looks so nice jiggling around like that, too," shyly spoke Nera with half lidded eyes, also still stroking her magical member right now, as well.

"Fuck yeah it does, babe," immediately laughed back Robin in a direct response to her big breasted wife's rather honest sounding words.

Two more minutes later, Midna then finally busted her nut inside of Epona's tightening asshole, the curvy imp screaming out a few foul cuss words as she thrust her wide hips forward just a few more times as she violently squirted out every last drop of her own futa cum deep inside of the brown colored mare's anus before fully coming to a complete stop. After giving her hips one last thrust, and also after playfully slapping the mare's left rounded flank, the long eared and smirking imp carefully pulled her dick from out of the horse's huge ass, and then afterwards slowly floated away from the trusty steed with her arms behind of her head now.

"All right," began to hazily speak Midna. "Who's next to pound the prize, ladies?"

"Uh, that would be us! And by us, I mean Nera and I, of course!" cheerfully said Robin, now ceasing her rapid stroking actions finally. Looking right over at Princess Peach now, the tactician magician flashed the voluptuous blonde a shining smile before murmuring to the royal woman, "Hey, thickness, would you mind fetching us another wooden stool to use here? I do see another one right over there, so..."

"Oh, yes, of course! I'll be right back, Robbie!" sweetly expressed Peach as she winked at Robin, moments later then merrily skipping away from them both; Zelda, Nera, Samus, and also Robin all instantly focused their attention directly on Peach's really big, perfectly round shaped, and very bubbly looking booty deliciously wobbling to and fro as she daintily skipped away like that.

"Mm! That fat fucking ASS of hers! Fuck, she's so hot," shamelessly spoke Robin, the white haired girl almost drooling as she stared at Peach still skipping away from them all; Zelda and Samus were now both standing really close by both Nera and Robin again now, by the way.

"There's absolutely no wonder why we all fuck her everyday, too, now is there?" seductively spoke Zelda, her right hand now grabbing herself a very firm handful of Samus' left fat ass cheek all of the sudden; the bounty hunter moaned very quietly sounding soon as she felt her perverted girlfriend groping on her big butt like that, as well.

Eventually, Princess Peach girlishly skipped her way back towards her friends, the perky woman now carrying a matching wooden stool in her elegant looking hands just as she was ordered to do. "Here you go, go, go! My girl, girl, girl!" cutely sang Peach as she handed Robin the wooden stool, the busty princess soon humming a familiar tune to herself as she danced around a little bit.

"Ha, ha! Hey, thanks, Peach! I really appreciate it! I want Nera and I to fuck this awesome horse together, so yeah, everything's cool now!" chimed Robin with a smile, moments later then walking over towards Epona; Nera just nonchalantly smacked Robin's rotund, jiggling butt very fiercely and followed really close behind of her white haired wife now.

Zelda also randomly, and quite painfully, spanked Peach's very juicy bottom before beginning to boldly make out with the happy-go-lucky woman. Princess Peach, of course, instantly tongue kissed Zelda right back, the blonde haired princess now constantly feeling her own big booty cheeks getting slapped so very aggressively as her and Zelda ardently continued to swap spit with each other like genuine lovers; Peach fiercely spanked Zelda's fine ass quite relentlessly during their many wet kisses with one another, as well. The two princess women deeply kissed each other for only about a full minute straight, though. Sure, the make out itself was rather short-lived, but the pure passion and clear lust that they both put into it very well certainly made up for the short duration of it all, indeed.

After carefully placing the two twin wooden stools close together, the stage was then immediately set. Robin stepped on top of the left stool, and Nera stepped on top of the right stool. As the couple gazed at the mare swinging her lovely tail left and right, the other four women just closely stood right behind of the two girls as they all eagerly waited for the show to start here.

"Holy shit," laughed Robin, patting the horse's left soft buttock a couple of times before rubbing it continuously. "Her ass **IS** fucking huge! Shit, it's even bigger up close like this! Geez, what an ass! Ha, hah. Damn, I feel kind of awkward saying all of this about a horse, but... hey, the booty is fine, you know?"

"It sure is," agreed Nera, also gently caressing Epona's huge rear-end with her right hand now. "Horses are such magnificent animals. I honestly cannot believe that we're both really about to do this, but I'd be lying if I were to say that I'm not the least bit curious about actually going through with this dreadfully sinful act...! Let's do it, Robin! And let's fuck her good, too!"

"Aw, yeah! That's my girl!" joyfully shouted Robin as she used her right hand to sharply spank Nera straight in the middle of her juicy looking booty, the tactician girl then squeezing her wife's left soft buttock for a few seconds before firmly smacking the giggling bluenette's wonderfully plump bum two more times with an upwards swing of the hand. "I'll get her ass if you'll get her pussy. Sound like a plan to you, Nera?" asked Robin as she looked at Nera's smiling and beautiful face.

"Yes, indeed it does!" giddily replied back the blue haired girl, now looking back at her pigtailed wife before sweetly pecking her on the lips. "What do YOU think, though, Epona? Does it sound good to you at all?" then asked Nera as she focused her attention on the mare again.

Surprisingly enough, Epona instantly shook her big butt around slightly as she also let out a very long and really loud sounding neighing noise. After that shockingly happened, each of the futa girls just happily laughed about it all. It was just so odd that this legendary horse truly seemed to somehow understand them all like this. Just how was that even possible, anyway?

"I think she just said 'FUCK YEAH' or something like that!" laughed the thick magician, now easily lifting up Epona's fluffy tail and getting right in back of the healthy mare; Nera simply moved herself over towards the right some more in order to give Robin her properly needed space, mind you.

"Fuck her ass, bitch," lustfully breathed out Zelda as she slapped Robin's juicily meaty looking butt, the princess's slanted eyes totally entranced at just how damn sexy that it looked when Robin's pudgy booty jiggled right after she firmly smacked it like that.

"Shut up and lick my ass, Zelda! You know that you want to, you stupid cunt!" rudely spoke Robin, seconds later then thrusting her entire phallus inside of the mare's asshole. "Oooooo...! Aaauughhhh, fuuuuck!" deeply groaned out Robin as she strongly began to thrust her womanly hips forward now, the white haired tactician smoothly fucking the female horse's giant butt in such a steady and fluid looking rhythm at the moment.

While watching Robin's big, thick ass jiggling around wildly as she fucked the horse like a vicious animal, Zelda couldn't help but to take the hazel eyed magician's words to heart as she soon placed her hands onto both wobbling cheeks of Robin's round shaped booty, spread said soft butt cheeks wide apart, and then hungrily started to eat out the loudly wailing girl's delicious anus like the horny slut that she always and truly was. Feeling Zelda licking and spanking her ass like this certainly did increase Robin's overall sense of pleasure during all of this, but it certainly **did not** stop the magician girl from strongly fucking Epona's incredibly large butt like a legit beast whatsoever.

Getting some sensuous service of her own here, Nera then felt Princess Peach starting to spank and lick her butt, as well. Peach was mimicking Zelda's naughty actions perfectly, and it was seriously driving Nera's senses totally crazy right now. Jerking herself off while watching her sexy wife fucking a female horse's huge ass while also getting her own butt licked while also watching her own wife's big booty getting licked was... freaking awesome to Nera, to say the least; Samus was just sloppily sucking off Midna's large dick, just so you know here.

"S-so, how does she feel, sweetheart?" asked Nera as she tried not to moan so loudly, but squeaking ever so cutely sounding soon as she felt Peach's hand spank her left butt cheek pretty darn hardly. "Ouch. F-fuck."

"Fuck, she feels fucking PERFECT! Talk about getting some s-serious stress relief! Sexual stress r-relief, that is!" informed Robin as she bucked her hips strongly against of the nickering mare's velvety soft flanks five more times before pulling her big penis from out of the horse's massively huge butt. "Come on, beautiful, try her out for yourself!" Robin then said, now giving Epona's ass a hard slap as she stepped to the left a little bit now.

"Oh, thank you. Don't mind if I do," tittered Nera as she got behind of the horse, moved her white colored tail from out of the way, positioned her well-endowed cock right in front of Epona's winking pussy, and then immediately jammed her rock-hard member the furthest that she possibly could inside of the mare's hot feeling, tight, and very wet feeling vagina. "G-gods!" moaned Nera, slowly bucking her curved hips forward now. "Oh, GODS! YES!" she then repeated even louder than before, the blue haired girl now tightly closing her pretty eyes shut as she aggressively continued to fuck the mare's special hole with such fierce looking desire and seemingly desperate-like craving.

Not wanting to get **too** carried away here, Nera eventually stopped pounding the mare as she then let Robin have another go at fucking Epona's ass again. The lesbian couple kept this perverse rotation going for quite a long while, too. Robin would fuck the horse's asshole for about a minute straight, and then Nera would fuck the mare's dripping pussy for about a full minute once she got her turn once again. Not only that, but both Zelda and Peach continued to hungrily worship and spank their big butts as they both anxiously screwed with Epona, as well. It was all just so crazy, but it also just felt so darn good to them all, too. Shamefully enough, that is.

About forty-four minutes later of this, Robin once again pulled her cock from out of Epona's huge butt again as she then said to her wife with a smirk on her face, "Phew! Okay, listen up, Nera! I'm not sure about you, but... a minute just isn't long enough for me to bust my lady nuts here, alright? And besides, both Peach and Samus are **still** waiting for their own turns at this shit here, too, so let's just finish this off already, got it?"

"Y-yes! Let's do that...!" responded back Nera, her cute face blushed a dark shade of pink. Getting right back behind of Epona again, Nera hurriedly shoved her large, long, thick penis straight back inside of the mare's soaking wet pussy and quickly began to fuck away at the female horse's slick feeling neither region, the wet and loud plopping sounds of pelvis slamming hard against of ass cheeks echoing that familiar, yet really beautiful sounding noise all around of the warmly lit up barn for probably the one-hundredth or so time again tonight.

"Aaaauggghhhhhh!" shakily moaned out Nera about three minutes later with her eyes closed shut and her white colored teeth gritted in such mind-numbing feeling pleasure, the blue haired girl now violently filling up the brown colored horse's soaked pussy with multiple thick ropes of futa semen as she weakly bucked her sexily curved hips forward a couple more times before fully pulling herself from out of Epona. After doing that, Nera just bent her knees rather slightly and began to beautifully shake her round shaped butt around as she then totally focused on Peach who was still deeply tonguing and sucking really hardly on her butthole; she also moved herself to the side very slightly in order to give Robin some more much needed space once again, as well.

"Fucking take my cock, girl!" rasped Robin as she quickly moved right in back of Epona again, the tactician girl instantly back to pounding her lady meat deep inside of the mare's tightening asshole so very happily and fiercely once more. "F-fuck, this ass is just so fucking HUGE! And so fucking j-jiggly! A-a-and so fucking s-soft! And s-soooo... FFFFFUUUUUCK!" Robin two in a half minutes later then hollered out with one last and final rough thrust, the white haired magician now releasing her entire seed deep inside of the mare's winking anus in what truly felt like torrents upon torrents of hot, thick, and sticky feeling cum being unleashed here.

"Goodness, her butt must b-be SO full with semen right about now, huh?" giggled Nera as she looked at Robin.

"Aw, she'll eventually just shit it all out later, anyway," calmly spoke back Robin as she smacked Epona's very big behind four times consecutively, the pigtailed girl also thrusting her wide hips forward nine more times before completely removing herself from out of the horse's amazing feeling ass, as well. "Ready now, Peach?" then asked Robin as she, too, also started to perfectly shake her very thick booty straight against of Zelda's sloppily licking and kissing face now. "F-fuck, this bitch is literally kissing my asshole! Ha, ha, hah! You're such a freak, Zelda, but we all love you for it."

Moving her face away from Nera's soft butt now, Peach smiled at Robin before happily saying back to her friend, "Oh, am I? I most certainly am ready, Robbie! He, he, he, he! I feel so naughty, but I just can't resist it, either!"

And after saying that out loudly, Peach quickly jumped in-between of both Nera and Robin, intentionally knocked them both out of the way with two quick swings of her sexily large hips, pushed the steed's puffy tail to the side slightly, tried to wrap both of her dainty arms around of Epona's astoundingly giant booty the best that she could, shoved her really thick cock ever so deeply inside of the horse's well-used pussy, and then soon wildly began to fuck the mare's slickly wet vagina like a legit stallion of some kind. Seriously, though, Princess Peach was straight up **fucking** Epona like a complete boss right now, and all that everyone else could honestly even do right about now was just simply watch the moaning, thick, big booty having, blonde haired woman crazily go at it while losing her own damn mind, basically.

"Well, uh... something tells me that she's really been dying to do this," flatly said Samus as she stroked Midna's hard, big cock with both of her hands. "Damn, just listen to those sounds, too...! Holy fucking shit."

"Tell me about it," chimed in Robin, looking somewhat angry now. "The whore practically broke my hips with that swing of hers! The fat ass bitch! Ouch, it still hurts! B-but... GODS DAMN! Does that fat booty of hers jiggle like a motherfucker or what?! Woo, woo! Fuck her good, Peach! Yeah, rock those childbearing hips of yours faster, you beautiful bitch!" then cheered out Robin, her lovely face instantly looking back happy once again.

"We should probably give Epona another bath after Samus gets done fucking her, shouldn't we? Yeah, we'll do that. For now, however, let's just let Peach blow her load here," softly expressed Zelda with a smirk, lovingly watching her curvaceous friend violently pounding away at the mare's wet pussy with every last ounce of energy and strength that she honestly even had.

Nine long minutes later, Princess Peach finally busted her futa nut deep inside of the happy mare's dripping pussy, pumped her big dick forward a couple more times inside of the mighty horse, and then later slowly pulled her own huge phallus from out of Epona's love juice soaked marehood now. "Have at her now, Sammy! She's ALL yours, sweetie!" cheerfully said Peach as she daintily jumped from off of the wooden stool, the blonde haired princess then suddenly getting viciously humped from behind by a still horny feeling Midna, the moaning imp's impressively curved hips bucking forward ever so wildly as she carelessly hot-dogged Peach's thick, rippling booty cheeks like a madwoman.

"Fuck yeah," quietly whispered Samus Aran as she quickly approached the really huge looking female horse, stepped on top of the two wooden stools, grabbed the mare's soft tail with her left hand, slapped Epona's giant, jiggling ass cheek with her right hand the hardest that she could, roughly inserted in her own futa cock inside of the submissive mare's tight butthole, and then hurriedly began to thrust her hardened futa dick repeatedly deep inside of Epona's large ass, the bounty hunter woman moaning super loudly as she shamelessly did so, as well.

"So... f-fucking good! So fucking amazing! M-m-mmmmmm... f-fuck!" eventually whispered out Samus as she desperately continued to slam her own pelvis firmly up against of the happily neighing horse's humongous looking booty, the ponytailed blonde soon even giving Epona's right soft buttock yet another sharp feeling smack or two as her beautifully wide hips mercilessly pounded away at the mare's wobbling, extremely sizeable butt like a machine.

Samus was fucking Epona, Midna was humping Peach from the back, Robin was grinding her own huge ass sexily against of Peach's crotch, and lastly both Nera and Zelda were heatedly making out with one another. Sinfully sexy times were **still** lewdly being had here, basically. Many, many, many moments later on that night, the small group of girls eventually all washed Epona up once again, put back on their clothes, and then merely just waited for Link and Ilia's destined return.

Zelda was wearing her usual dress. Samus was wearing her Zero Suit. Robin was wearing a white colored tank top with no bra underneath, and she also had on a pair of super tight-fitting, black colored dress pants. Nera was wearing her usual dress. Peach was wearing a cleavage exposing, light pink colored pajama shirt, and she also had on a pair of skin tight fitting, heart patterned, bubblegum pink colored pajama pants that literally rode straight up her own lovely ass crack. And Midna, well... she was still just naked. Aside from her awesome looking helmet, she was wearing nothing else, as usual.

As the all female group of six continued to casually talk about many things with one another and whatnot, the humble couple finally arrived back at their barn. Link was wearing his usual green colored tunic and gear, and his lovely wife, Ilia, was also wearing her own usual looking clothes, as well. Joining in with the friendly conversations, the talkative group of eight were all now just having a good ol' time laughing and shooting the breeze here; well, Link hardly said anything at all, but whatever. Almost an hour later, however, the ranch hand couple were now seeing everybody off as the girls were all leaving from out of the cozy barn finally.

Besides just simply saying 'good-bye' to the girls as they walked out of the fresh smelling barn, Ilia winked at Zelda when she passed by, she slapped Samus really hardly on her huge ass when she passed by, she quickly smacked Robin's gorgeously juicy looking booty rather aggressively when she passed by, she kissed Nera's cheek when she passed by, she actually **stopped** Peach right in her tracks just to fiercely spank each dreamily soft feeling cheek of the blonde princess's beautifully large butt at least seventeen times in a row before letting her pass on by, and she also fancily smacked Midna's jiggling, plump bottom when she floated passed of the green haired woman, as well.

After watching the giggling group of women continuing to walk away from the barn while biting her own bottom lip somewhat slightly, Ilia then soon enough turned her attention back towards her pointy eared husband with a smile on her face. "Boy... I sure do hope that Epona's big, fat butt didn't give the girls too much trouble tonight, Link. He, he. I'm almost certain that they all handled it very well, just like **I** always do."

Though Ilia's words did sound a bit odd to say the least, Link easily decided not to worry about his wife's seemingly strange statement too much. However, little did he know that Ilia, too, was also futa fucking Epona good, as well. Ilia has been doing these things to the beautiful horse for years now, actually. In fact, **she** was the one who even set Zelda and company up for all of this sexual perversion in the first place; the girls all ended up really liking it in the process, too.

"...? Ilia, what the flying FUCK was all of THAT random SHIT about?!" asked an irritated sounding Link with a very confused look on his face.

Giggling now, Ilia just started to casually walk away from the blonde haired swordsman while saying to him, "Aw, come on, sweetie! A girl's always got her own personal habits, likes, and other shameful needs, you know? And besides, did you somehow not see the way that most of them were even dressed like? They are really just asking to be touched on like bitches! Well, touched on by ME, of course."

"Uh... what?" was Link's only reply, the young man still looking rather perplexed and bothered right now. "Hey, Epona, did YOU understand any of that nonsense just now? I mean, seriously! What's her deal!?" In response to her own master's question here, Epona just softly neighed and swished her long looking tail around a few times, thus easily making Link cheer right up and laugh a little bit now. "Aw, screw you," Link then chuckled out before leaving from the barn himself, the tired warrior simply following his frisky behaving wife back inside of their small house now.

* * *

About a week later after the whole Epona event, Princess Zelda was yet again rather busy inside of her own bedroom right at the moment. Inside of Hyrule Castle, located inside of the princess's really fancy looking chambers, lied a naked Zelda and a nude Samus. Zelda, of course, was currently in her futa form, but Samus' body was perfectly normal as of right now. With both of her arms wrapped tightly around of Samus' curvy body, the elf-like brunette basically just bear hugging the sexy bounty hunter right now, Zelda continuously rammed her nine inch long and two in a half inch wide penis so very deep inside of her moaning, thick, ponytailed girlfriend's wonderfully wet feeling womanhood.

The two passionate women have both been making heated love with one another for at least almost an hour now, but that's just how things usually went for the two female lovers practically every morning, anyway. Nothing new here, basically speaking.

However, rather suddenly, Midna herself decided to teleport right inside of Zelda's bedroom, the very shapely imp instantly smiling as she quickly noticed Zelda straightforwardly fucking the life out of Samus Aran here; the mere sight of Samus' big, soft, and tight looking ass cheeks jiggling around ever so crazily like this was also a huge turn-on for Midna, as well. Now magically giving herself an eight inch long and two inch wide phallus all of the sudden, the twilight princess soon slowly floated in back of the bounty hunter's body, firmly placed her tiny hands on top of her amazing booty, and then really forcefully shoved her large sized cock so very deep inside of Samus' taut, hot feeling anus.

Both Samus and Midna immediately moaned rather loudly sounding right after this, the imp girl moments later now just happily fucking the slutty blonde's awesomely fat ass until her dark heart was truly content; this was a completely common and usual situation for the three girls, by the way.

"H-hey, Zelda, guess what?" calmly asked Midna as she merrily continued to buck her curvy hips forward with authority, the imp girl moaning so very weakly sounding practically each and every time whenever her own pelvis came in rough contact with Samus' own soft feeling, sexily rippling, and perfectly plump looking butt.

"Yes, my sweet?" eventually asked Zelda with her beautiful eyes still closed shut, the sweaty woman not even the least bit surprised to suddenly hear Midna's cute sounding voice like this.

"Link and Ilia... w-want us to watch over Epona while they're b-both gone again tonight. So, h-how about it, huh? Oh, fuck...!" spoke a smirking Midna, her hips soon bucking even faster and harder up against of Samus' jiggling, thick booty now.

Giggling to herself now, Princess Zelda, too, also began to move her womanly hips much more forcefully all of the sudden, the brunette woman soon enough replying right back to her impish friend all while her own blonde haired girlfriend continued to loudly wail out like a totally submissive bitch in extremely raw feeling heat, "Hmm, hmm, hmm! Why, I would **love** to do that again for them both, Midna! However, let's invite even... more of our female friends for the job this time, shall we? Luckily enough, I also believe that Ilia herself will join us all tonight at some point, too. After all, she **IS** an experienced woman of her word! The naughty, dirty horse fucker...!"

 **The End!**

 _ **Thanks for reading, I guess, my first and probably last story of 2018, folks! This year SUCKS already, doesn't it? Oh, and I'm really sorry for disgusting those who I personally disgusted with this dumb story here, too. Look, just go drink some sweet tea or something. I don't know. As always, though, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s) ^_^.**_


	2. Royally Horsing Around - 2

_**[Disclaimer] I don't own nothing, okay! Geez!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] Just a short little chapter for you all, I guess. Enjoy, or vomit... I really don't care :3**_

 **(Royally Horsing Around - 2)**

The door to Zelda's personal room creaked open one starry night in Hyrule. The imp, while currently in her futa form, quietly floated over to the woman's bedside, Midna soon enough gently placing her small hands on the princess. "Hey! Hey, Zelda, wake up!" she loudly whispered, trying to move Zelda around a bit.

Feeling Midna's hands touching on her previously sleeping form, the brunette princess began to slowly stir awake; Zelda was wearing a thin nightgown, mind you. "H-hmm? What on earth? Midna, what are you doing here this time of the night? Din, this better be worth my sleep, you little bitch," crudely spoke Zelda, the elegant woman lightly rubbing both of her beautifully slanted eyes now.

"D-don't be rude!" Midna grunted, bringing her hands back. "I-I wanted to play more...! Y'know, with the horse?" she voiced as she grinned at the woman, balling her fists up and bouncing them excitedly.

Still looking rather sleepy at first, the elf-like woman slowly began to smirk at the sexy imp as she carefully started to sit upwards on her large canopy bed. "Oh...! Oh, I see! Sure, I wouldn't mind that at all, Midna. However, we must be careful about this, okay? We don't want Link catching us doing this, you know?" Zelda informed the princess of twilight, seconds later then getting off of her bed as she tried her best not to wake her longtime lover, Samus Aran, up in the process.

The female imp nodded, now holding her limp cock in hand. "I honestly couldn't stop thinking about it...! Yesterday was so much fun~!" she cheered, the red eyed girl trying to stay as quiet as possible, and seconds later then holding out her hand for the princess to hold as they went out of the bedroom door moments later.

Holding Midna's hand as the two women ever so quietly exited from out of Hyrule Castle soon enough, the two frisky females just casusally kept on talking about Epona and just how magical their last 'visit' was with the beautiful mare. "Honestly speaking, Midna, that had to be the most wet and hot feeling pussy that I've EVER fucked! And it's always that way, too!" giggled out Zelda with a genuine smile on her pretty face. "My beloved Samus said the very same thing, as well! Gods, that horse is just... well, flawless! Wouldn't you agree?"

"It definitely looked it! You really should've gotten a feel for her butthole, though, Z. My cock could've lived in there for the rest of my life, and I'd **still** die a happy imp," Midna giggled, her massive cock gradually hardening up more even just thinking about yesterday's fun. "And the way that you ate her butthole out again, too, was just sooo hot~!" she then laughed with glee.

Smirking at her impish friend, Zelda then soon began to use her other free hand to strongly stroke on Midna's large, black colored, ever so hardening dick. "Mm, hmm. It tasted so good, too, Midna. I should have done it longer. Gods, just thinking about that ass is driving me insane all over again...!" breathed out the brown haired woman, her pumping hand only quickening its steady pace with time itself.

The imp let out a quiet sounding moan, her breath somehow visible in the warm, nighttime air. "We'll be there soon enough. I certainly wanna get another taste of it," Midna playfully giggled, biting her lip afterwards. Soon enough, Midna then pulled the princess's moving hand off of her cock, now instead floating right in front of the still walking Princess Zelda. "Here, I'll be your mask and lead the way for us both. Until then, lick my butthole~!"

Biting her bottom lip in a sensuously sexy looking fashion now, Zelda quickly gave Midna's plump butt a very rough feeling smack with her left hand, the sharp spank easily making the curvy imp's bubbled booty jiggle so very sexily. "Mm, mm! Oh, you're such a naughty little thing, Midna...! I love it!" quietly spoke the pointy eared princess, seconds later then grabbing a strong hold of Midna's soft butt cheeks, spreading the giggling imp's big butt wide apart, and soon enough eagerly starting to lick, kiss, and suck hardly on the loudly chuckling imp woman's twitching asshole like a slut.

That finally elicited more than just a soft moan, Midna's incredibly rounded rear-end now being sexually assaulted by the perverted princess herself. Even though all of her focus was clearly on Midna's anus more than anything else right now, Zelda was still certainly going the right way, which was simply thanks to the sexy imp's guidance here, of course.

"Mmm, you're the naughty one here~! This is all just warm up practices for Epona's sexy little donut!" the curvy imp exclaimed, now shaking her curved hips around in order to sexily wobble her juicy looking ass cheeks firmly against of Zelda's slurping face as the long eared woman hungrily ate out the imp's tasty asshole, the both of them merely continuing on forward towards Link and Ilia's humble stable in the dead of the night.

After giving Midna's delicious tasting butthole yet another super strong feeling suck with her own wet mouth, the elf-like princess practically drooling as she sloppily continued to eat out the devious imp's rounded booty with utmost desire, Zelda slightly pulled her face away from her friend's bubbled ass before speaking out to her, "Goodness me, you little minx! Your ass is SO amazing, M-Midna! Oh, Din, you're so beautiful, you bitch!" And with that, the brown haired princess just simply continued to motorboat, and also desperately lick, Midna's big ass yet again.

Midna sweetly grunted out with pleasure, her shapely body continuously feeling the heavenly warmth of Zelda's face and tongue in-between of her own round shaped butt cheeks as they both kinkily journeyed forward together like this. "Well, you're the one who makes me this way! I w-wouldn't be such a perv if your big ass wasn't so gods damn sexy~!" Midna growled back, giggling as her hole was steadily teased and licked.

After quite a long period of time passing on by, the two women then finally arrived at the couple's humble looking stable.

"Oooh! Oooh! Zelda, we're here!" the fiery haired imp then merrily shouted out, now slowly taking herself from off of the princess's beauteous face mid-lick.

With her wet tongue now lapping at the air for a few seconds, Zelda's face went from looking sad because of Midna's self-removal to quickly looking back excited again in no time. "Oh, D-Din, I'm so wet right now! I just can't wait any longer!" somewhat loudly uttered out Zelda, immediately afterwards calming herself back down again, but only a little bit. "Shit, I must remain quiet here. Thank you for the guidance **and** the delicious treat, my dear," teasingly spoke Zelda as she firmly swatted Midna's right rippling buttock with her right hand, the elegant woman now carefully stepping inside of the rather dark looking stable; Midna followed her in suite, giggling like a child right after feeling the fierce butt slap.

"Hey, isn't there a light switch in here or something?" the female imp humorously asked, her small hands now feeling around the place for a bit, but to no avail. Just for the moment, however, Midna was able to magically create a temporary light for the two of them to see around, and right in front of themselves was Epona's bare and giant looking booty, like as if the huge mare was waiting for them both to arrive here or something. "Oh, hello there~!" Midna then grinned. "Z, look who it is!"

With the widest and most pleased looking smile gracing the Hylian woman's beautiful looking face all of the sudden, Zelda giggled rather deeply as she slowly started to approach behind of the patiently waiting and large looking horse. "Oh, gods, I see her...! And goodness, doesn't she just look perfect?" softly said Zelda, the princess woman now standing right behind of Epona, trying her very best to wrap both of her own arms around of the nickering mare's giant ass cheeks, and then immediately beginning to motorboat the female horse's really soft, very huge, and dreamily round shaped butt with such seemingly unmatched enthusiasm.

Midna stood back, reaching down to stroke her enormous cock while watching the princess herself treat the mare like it was her own. "She's so absolutely perfect!" Midna tried to watch on, but she just couldn't contain herself as she eventually floated on over right next to Zelda. "Share your food, Z~" the horny imp cooed out, her tiny hands reaching up to take her helmet off, and after doing so carelessly placing the helmet on the dirt covered ground someplace.

After tonguing Epona's winking butthole a total of sixteen more times, Zelda sucked hardly on the brown haired horse's donut-hole for a few seconds before slowly pulling her face away from the mare's extremely huge looking booty. "Hmm, hmm...! Well, then stop being shy and fucking get your sample already, Midna," quietly expressed Zelda with a smile, her left hand rather sharply slapping the horse's big butt right afterwards, as well.

"Oh, I've been thinking about doing this all night...!" Midna started, quickly grasping the mare's wobbling butt cheeks as she slowly pressed her face in-between them, her nose now pressing against of Epona's winking anus. She took in a large whiff, and underneath her, Midna's well-endowed cock had trembled at just the lovely smell of it alone. It wasn't dirty at all, though. The mare's hole smelled like flowers, rich flowers. "If it smells this fuckin' good...!" Midna spoke, now replacing her small nose with her lips, carefully placing them against of Epona's donut and extending her tongue out to eagerly lick at the mare's butthole.

"Gods, that looks so hot, Midna...!" hotly breathed out Zelda, the pointy eared princess slowly stripping herself from out of her skimpy looking, purple colored nightgown now, thus revealing her magnificently large futa cock for all to see. "Mm, how does she taste, Midna? Tell me," ordered Zelda with a naughty smirk on her face, the horny brunette now getting in back of the wide hipped imp, slapping Midna straight on her jiggling ass, and then hungrily beginning to lick up and down the tasty ass crack of the imp herself.

It took a second for Midna to pull out her face, but she eventually did. Goodness, was Epona **so** fucking **thick**! Midna panted heavily, now smiling back at the princess. "I-I can't even explain really, but...! She tastes so sweet! And yet, so salty! It is such a perfectly divine mixture...! I can't even begin to tell you how much I want to just keep my tongue inside of her hole~!" the imp cried out, gripping onto the mare's humongous butt even more so to push her own thick ass straight into Zelda's hungry face, all while still proceeding to desperately rim Epona more and more. She was addicted, clearly.

Upon feeling Midna's big tush pressing even harder against of her licking face like this, and also the sexy imp's words simply just making Zelda feel even that much more horny all of the sudden, Zelda once again spanked Midna's soft feeling booty three mores times before sexily murmuring out to her friend, "Oh, how true does that sound, I must say...! Just look at her, Midna! She wants this! No, she needs this, I believe! W-why not... give her what she **really** must be craving right about now, huh?"

She heard every word of the princess, this time pulling her face out much more quicker, now with a look of pure joy. "Do you mean...~?" the twilight princess cooed, her right hand reaching down to grip her own giant cock. "Butt fuckin' time?" the imp deviously asked as she smiled widely with pride.

"Mm, hmm!" somewhat girlishly giggled Zelda as she playfully squeezed both of Midna's rounded, ever so soft feeling ass cheeks. "Yes, most certainly I mean just that!" she then voiced out, the brunette now stepping away only slightly as she roughly started to jerk off her own futa cock with her left hand.

Midna removed her hand to clap them quickly, her cute face looking extremely happy. "You don't understand! I've been waiting for this literally ALL NIGHT!" she exclaimed as she moved forward, now rubbing the mare's giant ass in circles as she hummed a familiar tune to herself.

Moments later, Midna then spread apart the female horse's wonderfully gigantic looking butt cheeks once again, the imp now licking her own lips at the ever so tempting sight. Midna honestly wanted to dive her face right back into the mare's huge ass crack again and just eat Epona's amazingly big booty out for days, but there was simply no time for that right now. She observed the puckered hole closely, tilting her head a bit as she did so.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Midna breathed out as she soon looked back to the princess behind of herself, the imp woman now furiously jerking herself off. "Why don't YOU butt fuck her with me, Z~?!"

Loving the sound of Midna's perverse idea instantly, Zelda clapped her hands together as she then happily spoke back to the curvaceous imp, "Din, that sounds like a splendid idea, Midna! Gods, you always come up with the most amazing of things, you know that?"

Moments later after getting herself one of the stable's small wooden stools, Zelda was now standing on top of the stool, her left hand soon back to vigorously jerking herself off here. "Such a fat fucking ass..." huffed out Princess Zelda as she suddenly used her right hand to solidly smack Epona's right huge booty cheek, thus making it jiggle around magnificently. "Gods, this beautiful **ASS**! It's so f-fucking heavy, huge, soft, and wobbly! B-but, how? Oh, I just **love** this horse so much!"

"Link certainly picked a perfect steed~" Midna happily responded, biting her bottom lip as the big horse booty just wobbled around oh, so mesmerizingly. Hovering right next to Zelda, Midna looked over at the brunette woman with a grin on her impish face before speaking out loudly, "It's gonna be tight as fuck in there! Damn, this is gonna be something incredible, Z...!"

Midna's small hand was tightly gripping on the mare's left hefty ass cheek in order to slightly spread apart the female horse's incredibly soft and extremely large flanks, them both now able to clearly see Epona's very beautiful looking donut-hole. The twilight princess gripped her futa dick with her right hand, strongly jerking it as she anxiously stared straight down at Epona's fat, round booty. "I wanna just keep on eating this huge butt of hers, but I know how badly she needs her butthole pounded, too!"

"Mm...! Perhaps we have ALL night to lick and fuck her butthole, wouldn't you say? At this point, I honestly don't even care if we get caught. Ha, ha...! This ass is ours! Right, Epona?" playfully asked Zelda, which then instantly made the beautiful mare shake her giant ass around as she loudly neighed in direct response to the princess's rather foul sounding words. "Yes, that is exactly what I thought!" then said Zelda, her right hand holding up Epona's white colored tail, gently brushing her own huge phallus against of the female horse's twitching anus, and soon forcefully shoving her hardened futa dick deep inside of the nickering horse's ever so hot feeling asshole, the grunting brunette's royal pelvis now aggressively thrusting up against of Epona's jiggling, round shaped, soft, and amazingly huge looking booty cheeks like a wildly crazed animal in seriously sexual heat.

"You're such a slut, Zelda," moaned out Midna, the curvaceous imp then soon sharing a very passionate tongue kiss with Princess Zelda herself as the brown haired woman roughly continued to plow hardly against of Epona's massive and wonderfully soft feeling rear-end.

Perverse shenanigans continued on throughout half the whole night that very night, and though Link had no idea what was even going on at all, Ilia on the other hand **more** than **knew** about the naughty girls' beastly fun.

 **The End!**

 _ **Thank you so much for reading, my friend(s)! And as always, may God bless your day/night! ^_^.**_


	3. Royally Horsing Around - 3

_**[Disclaimer] I don't own nothing, okay! Geez!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] I'm really sorry about any typos and other stupid writing errors, as always! Anyway, please enjoy! Or hate it? I don't care. It kind of doesn't matter to me, I guess XD**_

 **(Royally Horsing Around - 3)**

It was an ordinary day today down at the ever so humble Ordon Village. The weather was warm, the sky was partly cloudy, and Ilia was washing Epona up, as usually. Well, washing her up AND planning on fucking the large sized mare, just like she would always do behind of Link's not so suspicious back. Ilia was not alone, however, because hanging out with the green haired woman was the rather well-known bar owner Telma, the super busty lady actually **in** on Ilia's little horse secret here.

The two females were both currently at Ordon Spring, Ilia of course bringing her elf eared husband's legendary steed along with themselves. At the moment, Epona was comfortably resting down on one of her sides, the mighty horse's white colored tail casually swishing back and forth in the swallow, cool feeling waters of the astoundingly beautiful looking spring.

Ilia was right behind of Epona's gigantic looking butt, the green eyed gal just repetitively dipping both of her own hands into the water, and then later carefully pouring the cool feeling liquid all over the healthy mare's toned, round shaped, and shockingly soft feeling flanks. Both Ilia and Telma were wearing their usual style of clothing right now, but one of the girls was planning on getting undressed very soon, that person being none other than Ilia herself.

"Honey, aren't you ever going to tell Link about your little, um... 'thing' going on between you and this horse here? I know that you are the one married to the man, but **I** know Link fairly well myself, you know? He's a very understanding guy, and I am sure that he'd maybe, well, understand your feelings about this horse and all," said Telma, folding her arms right beneath of her own buxom looking chest.

"Hmm. Yeah, well, I thought about telling him, Telma. Honestly, I truly did. But, something just tells me that he'd... probably hurt me if he were to ever find out about any of this," hesitantly retorted back Ilia, her left hand now slowly running up the giant crack of Epona's very huge booty. "And it's not just me who wants this either, because Epona really loves this new bond of ours, too. I...! I told you about what happened ways ago, right? You know, about Princess Zelda and all?" then asked the young woman, both of Ilia's emerald eyes still straight focused on the brown colored horse's stupidly plump looking rear-end.

"About the Princess and a few other women all fucking this here horse together or something like that? Which was ALL thanks to **you** , apparently? Ha, ha, ha, hah. Yeah, honey, you told me ALL about that," quickly replied back the much heftier woman, her voice and facial expression actually seeming pleased about that past event. "It all sounds so crazy, but you always mention Epona being 'okay' and 'understanding' about everything."

Finally looking back at her older friend again, Ilia slightly pursed her lips in irritation as she eventually spoke back to the big breasted and heavy bottomed bartender, "You don't believe me... do you, Telma? You think that I'm lying about all of this, don't you?"

"Now, now, don't get your undergarments all up in a tangle here, pudding," playfully laughed out Telma as she slowly placed her hands onto her amazingly broad hips, the warm smile on her mature looking face kind of forcing Ilia to eventually smile right back at her soon enough. "You know damn well that I believe you, Ilia. That being said, though, I really don't think that anybody can blame me for thinking that this whole situation here **IS** kind of silly, don't you agree? And I mean that in a good way, honey. I'm only just saying."

Ilia giggled at Telma's words, the young lady then turning her head right back around to look over at Epona again, her small left hand once again leisurely grazing through the massive crack of the mare's spacious ass, and eventually also starting to gently finger the happy behaving horse's already wet feeling vagina with three of her own fingers now. "Yeah, I do have to agree with you on that, I guess. Nonetheless, nothing will **ever** stop me from making love to this beautiful steed like this! Not even my own husband will!" seriously spoke Ilia with a seemingly determined face, the green haired teen then suddenly shoving her own face straight in-between of Epona's soft, warm, rounded, and stunningly enormous looking ass cheeks.

Now feeling the horny teenager motorboating her booty, rimming her puckering asshole, kissing on her anus, sucking on her butthole, deeply tonguing her now winking donut, and not to even mention violently sniffing in the apple scented aroma of her own commodious butt at the moment, Epona merely couldn't help but to start lightly shaking her amazingly huge sized flanks right against of Ilia's wildly active face; Epona also let out a very low sounding 'neigh' soon as she felt Ilia beginning to crazily worship her much more than just **fat** looking ass like this, as well.

"Goddesses have mercy," quietly voiced Telma as she very closely observed the terribly perverse situation here, the busty bartender moments later starting to step a little bit closer over towards the young girl and the giant female horse. "Your face is really all up in that big butt of hers, huh? Goodness gracious, you really **do** like that shit, don't you?" Telma then asked with a slight chuckle in her voice, the much older woman now squatting down in the shallow water right next to her horse butt licking friend.

A few long moments later, Ilia finally pulled her widely smiling face away from the brown colored mare's incredibly thick ass cheeks, a really long and clearly visible string of saliva still technically connecting her own soft lips to the female horse's constantly winking asshole at the moment; Ilia was also still steadily fingering the nickering mare's soaking wet pussy, mind you.

"Mm, hmm!" cutely giggled back Ilia in response to the sexy bartender's words before quickly pecking Telma on the lips, Ilia then sensuously licking away the lengthy bridge of spit that was nastily and previously connected to the legendary horse's puckered out butthole. "Come on, don't be all shy on me now. You **know** that you're seriously curious about this stuff, too, Telma. I mean, after all..." trailed off the green eyed teen, her pretty eyes now deviously half lidded. "That **IS** what you told me before, you know? Many, many times, in fact."

Knowing that Ilia was most certainly correct about her statement, and also just downright letting her own horniness get the better of herself here, Telma firmly kissed Ilia flat on her silky lips right back before deeply breathing out to the young lady, "You got that right, honey. Now, give me some room and stop hogging the booty all for yourself. I want some ass and pussy, too."

And with that, Telma more than anxiously soon plunged her face the deepest that she possibly could straight against of Epona's super colossal butt, the horny woman now loudly moaning in such unexplainable feeling pleasure as her wet mouth hardly sucked, strongly licked, and passionately kissed on the very calm behaving mare's lovely tasting, and also really wonderful smelling asshole like a lunatic. Seeing her close friend's honest passion and pure enthusiasm for all of this simply made Ilia's beating heart happily flutter about, the married teen soon laughing to herself before excitedly joining in with the womanly bartender herself, both of the perverted females now zealously pleasing Epona's winking butthole and dripping wet mare-hood with their own ever so greedy and hungry feeling mouths.

About an hour later, the two girls were still sexually messing around with the oddly consenting horse, both of the two women now naked as the day that they were born. Epona was still comfortably lying down on one of her sides, Telma was bending over right in front of the beautiful mare as Epona steadily licked the bartender's huge booty, and Ilia herself, now proudly in her 'beyond well-endowed futa form', was right behind of Epona as she joyously continued to harshly fuck the quietly nickering horse's ponderous butt like a madwoman; Ilia has already fucked and emptied her futa balls deep inside of Epona's soaked vagina at least **four** times already by this point, by the way.

"Oh, honey... t-this is paradise!" hazily moaned out Telma with both of her own two eyes tightly closed shut, the big breasted woman just smoothly shaking her fat ass firmly against of Epona's licking and slightly shaking face; this giant mare couldn't only take dick very well, of course, but she could **also** eat ass pretty damn good, too. Hmm, go figure.

With her left hand lightly spanking the female horse's left large buttock, her right hand tightly yanking the happy mare's white colored tail upwards, and also her own curved hips thrusting super quickly back and forth right up against of Epona's sexily jiggling, really warm feeling, bubbled out, round shaped, and ever so dreamily immense looking booty cheeks like this, Ilia soon enough let out a very loud sounding sigh before deeply speaking back to her older friend, "You're telling me, baby...! Oh, f-fuck, you're suuure telling me!" Two long minutes later, Ilia then soon screamed out almost too stridently loud sounding, "FUCK!"

Upon screaming that curse word out, the panting and green haired teen extremely roughly smashed her sweaty pelvis right flat against of the lying down mare's astoundingly fat butt the absolute hardest that she could, both of Epona's supremely thick ass cheeks jiggling **so** very pronouncedly straight after the super vicious waist collision there. "Oh, gods...!" weakly moaned Ilia as her emerald green eyes quickly shut tight, the young woman slowly ceasing her own powerful hip thrusts as her large futa balls now started to violently empty themselves once again, multiple thick streams of lady semen eventually flooding deep inside of Epona's ever so tightening and so very hot feeling asshole. "Oh, Epona...! You're such a good girl, you know that?"

And in direct response to the young girl, the elegant and brown colored mare just noisily neighed in merriment, just like she would **always** do.

 **The End!**

 _ **Thank you so, SO much for reading, my friend(s)! And as always, may God bless your day/night! ^_^.**_


	4. Royally Horsing Around - 4

_**[Disclaimer] I don't own nothing, okay! Gosh!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] I'm really sorry about any typos and other stupid writing errors, as always! Anyway, please enjoy! Or hate it? I don't care. It kind of doesn't matter to me, I guess X3**_

 **(Royally Horsing Around - 4)**

It was a cloudy, warm weathered day today down in Ordon Village, and happening inside of the humble village at the moment was chaos. Well, sort of, I guess. Right in front of the general store of the village, Sera's Sundries, stood Princess Zelda, Ilia, Midna, Wolf Link, and also the ever so young girl named Beth, as well. Each of the females here were not only naked at the moment, but they were also all in their super well-endowed 'futa' forms, too. Today was probably the most sexually perverse day for each of the villagers here, but dammit wasn't it just perfect feeling, though? Well, they all felt as such, by the way.

It took the local residents a little while to actually adjust to seeing both imp form Midna **and** Wolf form Link in person like this, but it eventually all became second nature to them. The dark, cloudy sky was pouring down cold feeling rain somewhat harshly as of right now, but these naturally wet conditions were certainly **not** stopping this heated situation from happening here. Not at all, in fact.

At the moment here, Beth was standing on top of a medium sized wooden stool straight behind of Epona as she was crazily fucking the mare's sopping wet vagina, Wolf Link was peacefully lying down on his side, Midna was behind of Wolf Link's rounded behind as she brutally fucked his ass, and lastly both Zelda and Ilia were just standing right beside of the legendary horse as the two horny women both anxiously watched the eleven year old girl desperately pound her own lean pelvis strongly against of the mighty mare's humongous, shapely, wobblingly, and shockingly soft feeling booty cheeks like an animal.

"I'm honestly still surprised that her mother even allowed Beth to not only drink that dick growing potion, but also fuck Epona like this, too! Fuck, this is simply brilliant!" spoke, or much rather laughed out Princess Zelda as she simply continued to watch the little girl completely fuck the beautiful mare's extremely wet pussy as if she lost her own damn mind here. "Goodness, those sounds are just... h-heavenly! Ilia, just look at her go! Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm! Are you going to cum again, Beth? You sure are beating Epona's pussy good, I see," lovingly breathed out the very graceful looking brunette, Zelda's left hand now back to vigorously stroking her own futa cock once again while still enjoying the show.

After pulling the giant mare's white colored tail to the side some more, and right afterwards smacking Epona's left massive sized flank at least four times in a row as she wildly continued to fuck the female horse, Beth looked over her shoulder and straight at Zelda's face as she immediately responded back to the smiling woman, "Oh, gods! O-O-OOOOooohhhhhhhh, fucking goddesses, Y-YES!"

Beth then turned her head right back around again before soon trying her very best to wrap both of her own small arms tightly around of Epona's two gigantic, warm, jiggling, toned, and marvelously soft feeling ass cheeks, the young girl now straight up fucking the nickering mare's love juice dripping vagina the absolute **hardest** that she possibly even could now. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUCK!" happily repeated Beth as she violently continued to rapidly thrust her hips forward and firmly up against of the female horse's big, juicy booty like a sexually possessed monster of some sort.

"Oh, she's saying bad words finally! Gosh, it's about time, Beth!" playfully giggled Ilia before strongly smacking Beth's jiggling butt straight in the center, the green haired, young woman now also jerking off her own large sized futa phallus yet again as she joyfully continued to watch the really young child live out her own perverted dream like this. "I mean, gods, I think that you emptied your seed inside of Epona probably like... what, five times already? Fuck, this is beyond amazing!"

"S-speaking of emptying seeds here," sang out Midna as she slapped Wolf Link's plump looking ass very hardly eight times consecutively, and no sooner than three seconds later then draining her own futa balls oh, so deeply inside of the growling wolf's hot feeling butthole once again. "Mmmmm, F-FUCK!" cutely squeaked the bottom heavy imp as she slowly, and yet really strongly bucked her perfectly curvy hips forward at least twelve more times before finally coming to a complete stop once again, Midna's huge futa dick still spurting out multiple, thick, hot feeling streams of lady semen ever so deeply inside of Wolf Link's own tightening anal cavity.

"G-GODS! OH, GOOODS!" stridently hollered out Beth as she viciously slammed her youthful pelvis flat against of Epona's clearly sizeable booty, the brown haired girl just cutely holding onto the nickering and huge sized horse's incredibly fat looking butt as she now steadily ejaculated deep inside of the well-behaved mare's dripping wet pussy for actually almost a full minute straight here.

After calming herself down, though it did take at least four minutes straight of just panting and blindly bucking her own hips forward some more, Beth soon successfully pulled her lady dick from out of the female horse's hot marehood, gently kissed Epona's puckered out anus a couple of times, and then carefully jumped from off of the wooden stool as she safely landed onto the grass covered ground now.

"I love f-fucking horses so much now...!" adorably, honestly, and also rather dreamily spoke Beth with half lidded eyes, the young girl then suddenly feeling Princess Zelda herself now wildly beginning to suck on her own futa cock like a whore; Zelda was now down on all fours at the moment here, mind you. "Fucking... F-FUCK!" passionately sighed Beth as she closed her blue colored eyes shut, tilted her head upwards slightly, and also firmly planted both of her two small hands right down on top of Zelda's sucking and bobbing head now. "Ooohhhh, Z-Z-Zeldaaaa! O-ooohh, Zeldaaaaa! Gods, I think that I'm going to f-faint! Holy fucking g-gods! Oh, shit! Fucking S-SHIT! YES!"

"Ha, hah...! I never knew that you had such a dirty mouth, Beth. Your mother is not going to like that very much, now will she?" teased Ilia as she slowly approached closer over towards the young girl, firmly grabbed her by the soft cheeks of her own cutely moaning face, and then instantly started to heatedly make out with the now shuddering Beth as Zelda just merely continued to try her very best to suck the youthful girl's really huge phallus to the best of her own ability here; Beth deeply tongue kissed Ilia right back, as well.

Noticing that Epona was currently free right now, Midna hurriedly pulled her futa penis from out of Wolf Link's tight butthole, roughly slapped the growling wolf's big butt again, fancily floated on over right behind of the beautiful mare herself, and then anxiously spanked Epona's right ultra thick looking flank quite hardly about six times in a row before merrily howling out with a rather creepy-like smile on her cute, devious, impish face, "All right! More horse booty for me, I see!"

After yelling out those words of hers, Midna placed Epona's long tail right over her left shoulder, smacked her tiny hands flat down onto each of the huge horse's massively thick ass cheeks, strongly spread said deliciously fat booty cheeks as far apart as she could, spat a wad of her own saliva onto the nickering mare's sexily puckering asshole, soon enough positioned her large futa cock correctly, and then randomly shoved her entire length deeply inside of Epona's hot feeling anus with just **one** mighty buck of the hips.

"Mm, mm! S-so hot...!" moaned the big butt imp as she stayed still for a few seconds and nonchalantly let out a couple of really loud sounding farts just to do it. "He, he, he! That felt good to finally let out," soon whispered out the smirking imp to herself, seconds later then wildly beginning to fuck Epona's amazingly taut butthole with every last ounce of energy that she even had left at the moment.

After a while of just watching everything happening the way that it was here, Wolf Link soon lazily got up on his feet, walked right behind of Princess Zelda, buried his muzzle deep into the sweet smelling crack of Zelda's gorgeously round shaped butt, and then quickly started to hungrily lick and snuffle the now loudly moaning brunette's winking anus with the utmost passion, will, and desire.

"Well, doesn't **THAT** look hot!" lowly expressed Ilia after she pulled her moist mouth away from Beth's still kissing lips, the green eyed teenager moments afterwards daintily skipping behind of Wolf Link's body, getting down onto both of her two knees, firmly grabbing the busily butt licking wolf by his sides, and soon suddenly jamming her hardened, long, lady shaft fully inside of Wolf Link's surprisingly welcoming butthole.

"Pheeew! Fucking goddesses! Oh, give me this furry booty of yours, little puppy...! Fuck, this is such a big butt! Oouuggghhh!" passionately growled Ilia while biting her bottom lip, the green haired teen's lovely hips now speedily bucking forwards and powerfully against of Wolf Link's warm, jiggling, plump, plush soft feeling ass cheeks as she fucked his rounded butt super strongly and very quickly; Link still somehow continued to focus his analingous attention right on Zelda's sweet tasting asshole as Ilia violently molested his own furry rump like this, as well.

"I'm so happy to be alive right now. FUCK g-going back to the Twilight Realm! I can never abandon such an ASS like this! Geez, I fucking love you, E-Epona!" soon shouted out Midna as she carelessly and very loudly farted some more, the curvaceous imp's dreadfully shapely hips also still moving faster than ever as she hopelessly continued to brutally fuck Epona's tight, hot, and unfathomably pleasing feeling anus like a genuine sex-crazed lunatic.

"I **soooo** cannot wait to take you on over to Hena's 'Fishing Hole' along with Zelda later today, b-baby! Awww, fuck yeaaaahhh!" soon enough pathetically groaned the epic pelvic thrusting imp, Midna seconds later then smacking both of Epona's colossal, soft feeling, and beautifully round shaped booty cheeks extremely hardly twice in a row as she simply just continued to absolutely **wreck** the happily nickering mare's big, fat, huge, and perfectly immense looking ass like a legit champion of sorts.

The sky ended up clearing over the steady course of time, and each of the futa girls much more than just willingly kept up their little 'mare fucking train' going for a whole lot more longer than what they all had originally planned for here. Wolf Link, too, was getting sexually destroyed by each of the horny females, as well; Wolf form Link actually **did** sometimes fuck the girls intensely hard himself, but most of the time it was **his** **own** furry butt that was the one getting powerfully plowed by hardened lady meat here, though.

 **The End!**

 _ **Thank you so, SO much for reading, my friend(s)! And as always, may God bless your day/night! ^_^.**_


End file.
